


At Home

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little angst at the beginning, but then it's fluffy, post-musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel
Summary: Kara and Mon-El have a conversation after returning from Earth Prime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay dearies, 
> 
> I did a binge-watch of Supergirl before the crossover with The Flash this week, and I got obsessed with Kara and Mon-El. Gosh! They’re so adorably cute together!! So naturally, after watching the musical, this idea started nagging me and I had no other choice than to write. So here it is my first Karamel fic, so please be lenient with me. I hope you enjoy :)

If he could, Mon-El would sleep for a week. The emotional roller coaster that he had been on in the last week drained him until there was nothing left in him. He hadn’t slept well, if any, in the last few days. Feelings of shame and guilt for having lied to Kara about his true identity ate him inside. Mon-El had proved her right on the belief that he wasn’t a good man, neither was he worthy of her trust. Knowing that he hurt her kept him awake and rolling over on his cot until dawn. His intention had never been to cause her pain or disappointment. Why in the name of Rao hadn’t he confessed to her sooner? 

At first, he didn’t tell her because of the mutual wariness of each other. It hadn’t been easy to get passed the ingrained distrust for each other. But eventually, he realized that she was a wonderful woman with an extraordinary heart. Somebody that he was glad to have met. She made him see the horrible person that he had been and made him want to be better. That was when he started to entertain the idea of telling her the truth. The time that he had been closest to confess was when they both had been taken by Cadmus and were prisoners in adjacent cells. If it weren’t because of the ill-timed rescue by her adoptive father, Jeremiah, he’d have told her then. He should have never lost his courage, but as the days passed and his feeling for her became clearer and stronger, the harder became for him to clarify his lie.

He had been afraid that she would hate him again and would lose her respect and affection. In retrospect, that was a foolish decision. He lost her trust anyway, maintaining the lie.

But when he thought that he couldn’t endure a pain worse than not being with her, Music Meister barged in their life. He couldn’t argue with the results, but yes with the methods. Watching Kara, withering away, while her mind was trapped in that musical fantasy was the most painful experience of his life. Never had he felt so useless. She was dying, he was losing her forever, and he didn’t know how to stop it. Not until the Music Meister had given him and Iris the hint, and with the help of Cisco, they both have gone to that dream, that fantasy world that Kara and Barry had created, to bring back their loved ones.

“You okay?” 

The whisper and a soft caress on his cheekbone made him pulled out of his reverie. Mon-El found those two beautiful comets that were Kara’s eyes and that he adored so much, shining brighter than the sun. Full of warmth and joy. At mere inches away from him, Kara watched him curiously. They were in her apartment and they had crashed on top of her bed as soon as they got there. She was as exhausted as he was. 

“Yeah, fine,” Mon-El sighed and smiled. He truly was, now that the woman that held his heart captive was okay. On top of that, by a miracle that he didn’t expect, but was grateful for, she had forgiven him. Everything was right in his world. 

“You were lost in thought. Can I know what you were thinking?”

He lowered his eyes, gazing at the space that separated them on the bed, where her hand rested, and linked her fingers to his. “Um… I just— I’m trying to process everything that happened in the last few days.” He wasn’t used to such emotional ride.

“A rough week,” she agreed.

“And I’m to blame for half of it, if no more,” he admitted. It was true, and both knew it. If he had told her the truth, probably he’d have saved them both from the heartbreak. “If I hadn’t lied to you…” they wouldn’t have fought and the Music Meister wouldn’t have whammied Kara.

“Yes, you’re right. You shouldn’t have lied to me. That was wrong,” she began, “But I didn’t give you a real chance to explain yourself, didn’t I?”

“What? No, babe,” he shook his head in denial. “You had every right to be mad at me.”

“I was because you hurt me,” Kara said, sighing. Mon-El cringed inwardly. He’d never forgive himself for causing her pain. “Yet, I shouldn’t have focused only on that. I was hard on you and never thought of the reasons you had for lying. I realized that when I, umm, I was in the musical.”

“I didn’t tell you because I was afraid. I was a coward. I know what you think about Daxamites and especially of my family and I didn’t want you to hate me, or judge me for the man I no longer am. I don’t want to be the selfish prince. I’m not that man anymore.”

“I don’t hate you. Sometimes I want to strangle you when you let your ego get the better of you.” Mon-El smirked briefly, at her chiding. Some habits die hard, but he was trying to be better. “But you have changed for the better,” Kara recognized. “I know that. I can see that.”

“That’s because of you. I’ve never felt before for anyone the way I do about you, Kara. You make me a better man. I know I’m not perfect—-”

“Nobody is.”

“Yes, I guess,” he could disagree with her because if you asked him, she was. Kara was perfect. “Anyway, I’ll do my best effort to be the man you deserve. And I promise you, Kara Zor-El, that I’m never going to lie to you again. Ever.” Mon-El hoped that she knew he meant every word. In the name of the Gods, he’d keep his promise. With an impish smile broadening on his lips, he added, “Or I take the risk of you dropping a mountain on me.”

She chuckled, “You can bet that I will.”

He closed his eyes and nodded. He believed her. She wouldn’t let him get away with it a second time.

They stayed lying on the bed without talking or moving for a while. Just holding hands and dozing off. Mon-El was gathering the strength to leave because even when she forgave him and they talked, he wasn’t sure if he should spend the night with her. Kara gave him no indication that she wanted him to stay. It pained him the thought of leaving. He almost lost her in several ways and to be apart from her was unbearable. Still, he would do whatever she wanted. It took a few tries, but he learned to listen what she wanted.

She yawned and he took it as a cue for his departure. Leaning over her, he kissed her forehead and whispered against her skin, “Good night, babe.” Then he pushed himself up, with intention of leaving the bed.

Or he tried to. Kara pulled him to a stop. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the D.E.O. You’re tired and I should let you rest.”

Kara stared at him with cow eyes and pulled him back to bed, “Wake up with me.”

His heart soared with happiness and relief, hearing those words that had become their thing to say. Mon-El didn’t waste time and yanked the comforter down, so they could get under the sheets. As soon as he was back on the mattress, Kara kissed him sweetly and snuggled as close as she could resting her head on his shoulder. Kara didn’t take long to fall asleep with a smile on her lips. After only a few seconds, her breathing evened out. Having her wrapped in her arms made Mon-El feel things that he never felt before. He felt that he was where he supposed to be. That he belonged to her. 

Mon-El was at home.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks feed my soul and my muse, so you know what you gotta do ;)
> 
> If you're on Tumblr and you want to talk with a fellow shipper, follow my blog ( **[green-arrows-of-karamel](http://green-arrows-of-karamel.tumblr.com)** )


End file.
